


They Can’t Separate Us

by affafyaman92



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive boyfriend, Graphic abuse, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affafyaman92/pseuds/affafyaman92
Summary: Percy is a mutant and trouble seems to chase him everywhere at home, at school, even at public bathrooms.Read about his troubles, on not being accepted into society, while having an important, abusive boyfriend.(No Greek Mythology Au)One-shot( I am doing other chapters, on request)Minor cussing!!I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series they all belong to Uncle Rick.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Kronos
Comments: 23
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Percy’s POV:**

Hi, I'm Percy and right now, I'm standing in front of Mr Paul Blofis, the principle. You may be wondering, why? Well, let's just say that trouble follows me everywhere I go.

This time I didn't even do anything wrong, it's all their fault. They made me mad and when I'm mad bad things tend to happen, and this time I accidentally destroyed my school's water fountain and drainage system. Who are these mystery people? My bully's. They just love picking on me. Their names are Annabeth, Luke, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Calypso, Frank and Hazel.

If it were only two or three, I'd stand up for myself. But no, there are so many and all of them are quite muscular, while I'm lean and have a swimmers body. Why don't I tell someone?

Well, my father died in an uprising against the mutants and my mother grief-stricken, went into labour with me, unluckily she perished.

I don't live with a foster family or an orphanage, I live with my boyfriend, Kronos. Who, it just so happens, owns my school. Kronos is a nice boyfriend, but can't be called gentle.

Kronos lives in a mansion, my mother and father used to as well, but my father's second wife, Amphitrite, kicked me out. I can't even access the wealth, my parents left me with, because Amphitrite's son is older than so he gets the fortune and my father's business.

A hand, shaking my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. The others were snickering, I felt a blush blooming from my neck to my cheeks.

"What were you saying Mr.Blofis?" Mr.Blofis just sighed and shook his head, while I felt my blush deepening.

"I asked if I should tell Kronos or not." I felt my body stiffening, my gaze unseeing. "No, please don't tell him, I'll even pay for the charges. Just don't tell him, please." I begged.

Thalia smirked and said, "What, is little baby Percy scared of his boyfriend?"

I wasn't hearing her, I was too busy thinking about what Kronos might do if he found out, would he hit me, because he's done that before, or would he put me under house arrest? He's done that before so, it wouldn't be anything new. So many possibilities were going through my head. Each worse than the last.

Finally, gathering my courage I said, "You can't tell Kronos. He's really busy and you wouldn't want to bother him, would you?"

"Bother him with what?", said a voice I knew well, a little too well for my liking.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Long story short, I got suspended for three weeks and had to pay for the water drainage and fountain charges.

Kronos and I were driving home from school, there was an eerie silence in the car and it was starting to annoy my ADHD. Did I mention that I had ADHD and dyslexia? No, well now you know.

As soon as we entered the house, I was being dragged into our shared bedroom. My back slammed against the door, pain erupted in my back and rear end.

Kronos lowered his face so we were at eye level, and slipped his hand into his jeans pocket and took a small pocket knife and held it to my forearm threateningly, drawing some blood, and sneered, "You want to explain how you got into trouble and why I was called to your school in the middle of an important meeting. Do you know how bad that is for my portrayal, you know what people will say 'Kronos can't even handle his bitch, how will he run the business?' SO TELL ME, BITCH, WHY DID YOU BLOW UP THE SCHOOL'S FUCKING WATER FOUNTAIN AND GET INTO A FIGHT?"

By now I had tears streaming down his face, because with each thing Kronos said, he put more pressure on the blade against his forearm, seeing the tears, Kronos put more pressure. Kronos hated it when I wept.

So, this only made things worse. Kronos grabbed a handful of my hair, yanked my head forwards and banged it back on the door.

Kronos left, but not before growling, "You are not to go out anywhere, whether it's for groceries or getting new clothing."

I remembered when I was on house arrest first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy was hanging out with his best and only friends, Travis and Connor Stoll, in the school gym. They were brothers, that caused friendly mishaps everywhere they went.

They were talking about random things, when Connor unexpectedly grabbed Percy's face and pulled him into a long kiss. It was harsh and possessing. Percy was too frozen in shock to do anything. Meanwhile, Connor expressed his feelings towards Percy.

Unfortunately, Kronos came in for an unplanned visit to the school. He passed through a corridor when he heard a single voice, went closer and heard a love confession. That wasn't what stunned him, it was the name at the end of the declaration. The name pounded in his ears.

_Percy. Percy. Percy._

_Percy. Percy. Percy_

_Percy. Percy. Percy_

Kronos burst through the gym door and lunged at Connor Stoll. Connor only had time to brace himself for the impact of Kronos' body on his.

Needless to say, that Connor Stoll lost their fight and his brother and him were immediately expelled. That wasn't what bothered Kronos, it was Connor's last line, "Percy's going to leave you, and all you can do is watch from the sidelines. He's gonna find happiness and you'll be miserable and alone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back End~~~~~~~~~~~

That day, Kronos abused me for the first time, then he put me on house arrest. Days past, Kronos hit me again but, this time it was more out of jealousy than anger. This happened a couple of times, until it became a routine.

I felt as if it was the worst year of his life, I wasn't allowed to go to school, I was permitted to go outside after three months but, I couldn't interact with boys my age or a little older.

That year was interesting as well because once I got really sick so, the doctor came to give me a checkup. He checked and proclaimed that I was pregnant and could bear children.

Both, Kronos and I decided that we weren't ready to have children yet so, we got an abortion. From then on, Kronos decided to use protection, while doing the deed.

Here I am right now, thinking about how this whole started.

I didn't even realize that the blood on my wound was already clotting. Deciding it was about time I cleaned up my wound, I got up on trembling legs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Line Break^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The rest of my suspension passed without any problems or excitement. Occasionally, Kronos and I did something fun. Other than that there was nothing to do at home.

Then came the time my suspension ended, I was kind of sad, but it was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
> Hi!!  
> I'm Affaf.  
> Do you want more or is it ok as a one-shot? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and follow the main account affaf11 I am currently writing a TOG (throne of glass) fanfic as a continuation on the plot in EOS (empire of storms).  
> I hope you like this and want more chapters of this one-shot.  
> Vote, comment, and follow.  
> Byeee!!


	2. Back To School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
> Hi!!  
> It's me Affaf again.  
> How are you??  
> Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if you want more or have any suggestions. English is my second language, so if there any issues in the grammar, please do not hesitate to call me out.  
> Take care of yourself and stay safe.  
> Vote, comment, and follow.  
> Byeee!!

**Percy’s POV:**

My first day in school, after the suspension ended, has been awful. Rumors of Kronos being mad and dragging me out of the office were everywhere. They were posters of the look of my horror-struck face while I forcefully exited the principal's office.

It even seemed horrible, as my driver/bodyguard, Grover, felt pity for me. I have no one who likes me in the school, the teachers always look at me as a troublemaker, the students don't want to hang out with some creep whose boyfriend beat up a minor and got out of a lawsuit, because he was too over-protective.

There is a teacher, Chiron, who seems to tolerate and expects me to be the best in everything, though he's only in this school because Kronos hired him when I was on house arrest and later gave him a job in this school. Chiron is a Latin and Greek teacher, he does substitute other subjects as well, and I don't get bored in his classes at all when I fall asleep almost immediately in other classes.

Ughh... ADHD anyway, back to my shitty day, posters of me and Kronos, cover my locker. From posters of my crying face to ones where people had photoshopped my, crying face onto the body of a baby and Kronos was holding me and such, everything was there. The students whispered amongst each other, whenever I passed by. The teachers would send disapproving glances anytime my mind wandered and would scold me in front of the whole class, but that isn't anything new.

The weird thing was that nobody stopped anyone, Mr. Paul Blofis had other mutant schools to attend to. He's a nice principle and has 4 other mutant schools to look after. But, there were teachers, from which only Chiron stopped students and scolded them.

Then came the people who got me into this mess, they were selling posters, t-shirts, coffee mugs, and all types of merchandise, possible, in museums, or different resorts. They appeared to have a lot of sales and by each customer, they're nasty grins grew smugger.

The queue in front of the stalls kept growing by the passing minutes. I knew people generally don't like me, but these many people, it's crazy, probably have never even passed by me in the hallway.

I don't know what sparked my confidence, but I went to them and asked, "What did I ever do to you, please tell me what I ever do to expect this?"

Annabeth answered with, "You were born, I think that's the simplest and most reasonable explanation I can come up with."There were several nods and hums of agreement.

This time it was Piper who spoke, "Jason, Leo, and Frank go take care of him.", still not looking up from painting her nails.

Almost immediately, Frank grabbed my arms and held my head in a headlock, I thrashed and writhed on his grasp, but it was to no avail, seeing as Frank was like a Chinese Candian Baby Man, but with a lot of muscles.

They led me to the boy's restroom. Jason threw a punch to my stomach, making me choke on my blood. Leo pulled out a lighter and lit it, he brought it close to my bee neck but quickly stopped noticing Jason's scowl.

Leo backhanded me hard, at the same time Frank loosened his grip and I hit my head on the washbasin, this caused a little gash to form on my forehead and cheek. Taking advantage of my vulnerable position, they starting kicking and punching me. A little while after,Nico came in.He circled my body and squatted down next to my face, murdered something, under his breath, and brought up his fist and slammed it against my nose.

They continued to beat me till I was on the verge of passing out, then they would pour some water on me, wait, and again continue. It was a continuous cycle. Until I completely passed out.

I lay there, thinking about why this happened to me. I froze vapor particles to lock the door.

Standing up the first thing I did was to open the water tap, I instantly put my hands underneath it.

I swirled the water around my body, then cleaned, and healed myself. I didn't go to the rest of the classes, deciding to stay there.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The house seemed oddly quiet, I mean there isn't much that happens, but mostly there are servants who are cleaning. I went towards the living room to see... OH MY LORD!! Rachel was here.

Without another thought, I threw myself at her. She didn't seem to be surprised as this was a common occurrence. Rachel is my best and only friend, her family, and mine we're friends. Rachel had recently gone on holiday and was now telling me all about it.

We were to put a movie when Kronos came and wanted to talk to me. He took me to the master bedroom and sat me down on the bed.

He kneeled in front of me, still in his blue pin-striped suit, and put his head on my lap. He let out a frustrated yet soft sigh and blurted, "Percy you know how you can pregnant, well I was thinking, I want a child."

It took a moment for me to process what he said, thinking he was joking, I let a breathy chuckle. Seeing no reaction, I asked, "Kronos are you serious?"

"Yeah, why would I be lying, huh?"

"Kronos, I'm still sixteen, I haven't even graduated high-school an-and finals are in a couple of months how am I to study if I'm pr-pregnant. Then in junior year, I-I'll probably give birth, I can't take care of a ba-baby and pass my exams. Please, Kronos, let's wait for another two years, till I graduate." I finished my rant slightly out of breath, very close to hyperventilating.

Kronos sat up and looked at me, his face was bright red, he looked so close to bursting.

"I provide for you, is that not enough for you? I earn money, are you that ungrateful? I'll provide money for the family, I don't care how you manage, I want a fucking child, it would be your job to care of the child. Or should I take you out of school? And this time, I won't even hire tutors, " he roared. He brought up his first and hit me on my cheekbone, making me wince.

No, he can't do that, my last shred of freedom, I can't give it up. "I'll give you a child, " I said in a small, squeaky voice.

Kronos eyes brightened and he smiled, he actually smiled. Seeing him happy, made me happy, and made me wish that the child I gave him was the best.

He dismissed me, so I went to Rachel to tell her the news. I had already explained it four times, when Kronos came in and told Rachel to leave.

There wasn't any food at home, thus Kronos took me to dinner to a new Thai restaurant.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^Line Break^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was still a little early when we came home and it wasn't a school night and so we watched Finding Nemo, upon my request of course.

Halfway through, Kronos carried me to bed and we made love the whole night. It was sweet and sensual not like our previous ones and for the first time, in a while, Kronos didn't use a condom


	3. The Possible Business Associates

**Percy’s POV:**

It had been almost two weeks since Kronos asked for a baby. Kronos hadn't laid a hand on me the whole duration, he got angry sometimes but nothing that extreme so, he only yelled, a little. Sure, there had been the bullies, but it didn't bother me since it was mostly verbal. Kronos and I had also made love, not fucked, love, every night.

Today was a very happy day for me, there was a math test at the start of the week, it was finally graded, and I got a B-. Look, I'm not that brilliant so, give me a break. Kronos always gets upset when I get low grades so finally, I have something to please him with. He always encourages me to study harder and has hired several tutors to help me.

At the moment, I could be found trying to make blue chocolate chip cookies. Kronos was still asleep, so I had plenty of time to surprise him with the news.

It was a little later that Kronos woke up and entered the kitchen. I too busy fiddling with the oven's settings, to notice him come in. It was when Kronos hugged my bending body did I realize that I had company. I looked back and my breath hitched, excitedly, Kronos' usually well-tamed hair was bedraggled, his shorts fell loosely around his hips, and he had no shirt on.

He looked HOT and SEXY, I mean how could he be so perfect, it's a wonder he stays with me. So many girls and boys could be in my position, yet he sticks with me. I was snapped out of my reverie of thoughts when I saw his lips moving.

Not hearing him, I asked, "Sorry, babe, what did you say?"

"I asked what you were doing, this early up?"

I motioned him to take a seat next to the island and placed a plate of blueberry pancakes, and a glass of blueberry smoothie. I watched silently, as he ate, halfway through I placed my math quiz so, he could see the grade.

His eyes lit up and a smile graced his lips. He rushed over to hug me, nearly knocking over the smoothie, on the way. Kronos hugged me tightly, nose buried in my shaggy hair. He pulled back a little and with amusement, eyes lit with mischief, in a husky voice he asked, "So, you wanted to surprise me, huh?"

I could barely manage a nod, with his morning wood pressing against my stomach. We shared a chaste kiss before he moved to my ear kissing and biting his way to my neck and collarbone, leaving hickeys and bruises. He tucked his head in my neck, before sucking my sweet spot and resting his mouth there.

Meanwhile, I mewled, moaned, and gasped to his administrations, loving the way he made my body feel hot and wet, all over.

A particular hard bite and suck, was the cherry on top, because I gave over the little control I had. I felt like putty in his hands, I could just feel him smirking against my skin.

He paused for a minute, leaving me shuddering in exhaustion, I think another suck and I would have come.

We stayed like that for a little while, my limp body encased by his large arms.

Kronos cleared his throat, although a little anxiously. He carefully announced, "Two possible business associates will be coming over today, their families will be accompanying them. I want you to be on your best behavior. Don't mess this up for me, Percy. If they come through it'll do wonders for our company."

Kronos spoke as if he was talking to a child.

He wasn't finished there, "I want you to entertain their children, they must be around your age, if not a little older. We must put a good impression on them. You'll cook food, taste test everything, I can hire a chef for a couple of hours if you need help."

I whined lowly and slumped, not liking that they disrupted our alone time, but a sharp look from Kronos made me straighten up.

"It's okay, I'll make everything, there is no need to hire a chef. Do you want me to make something specific?"

"No, just cook what you cook best."

"Kronos, can you call the Harpies?"

"Why? Do you need help cooking?"

"No, no their cleaning and washing up crew. They'll be a great help, while I make food they can clean the house and stuff."

On that note, Kronos left the kitchen and went into his office at home, while I started on the food.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It is around 7 p.m, and I have just put the lasagne in the oven. My feet hurt so much, that's another disadvantage of having flat feet, I guess.

I go into the bedroom to take a bath. I ready the tub and let myself soak for a good 10 minutes, to get rid of the sore and aching muscles before I start to clean and groom my body.

Getting out of the shower, the first thing I do is switch off the AC, as my towel-clad body was feeling cold. I dress myself in a blue round-neck T-shirt, that had two stripes of grey and beige around my upper pectoral and sleeve area, and khaki jeans, with blue polo shoes. 

Deeming myself ready, I go out to see Kronos in a blue suit, that I had never seen him wear before, reading a magazine. He looks up and gives me a brief and rare smile, I give him my signature lopsided grin, as Rachel calls it, in return.

I go to the kitchen to see if the lasagne is ready, the lasagne still has a couple of minutes so, I decide to scroll through my Instagram. On my second round to the kitchen, the bell rings, when I open the door I see a man that looks suspiciously familiar to Luke Castellan, without the scar.

He informs that his name is Hermes and Kronos's business partners, who are also his father and uncle, will be here in approximately 40 minutes. 

A little while later, I could be found bugging Kronos to get me a dog, when the bell rang. This time I didn't go alone, Kronos accompanied me to the door to welcome them.

I think my heart stopped momentarily once I saw who was grinning down at me, when the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
> Hi!!  
> It's me Affaf, again.  
> How are you all??  
> Well, this chapter had nothing important it was more of a filler for what's to come next, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm also sorry because this chapter was a little shorter than the other two.  
> Take care of yourself and stay safe.  
> Vote, comment, and follow.  
> Byeee!!


	4. The Alliance and the Nightmares

**Kronos’ POV:**

I could see how hard it was for Percy to sit still throughout the whole dinner. He kept squirming and wriggling in his place, as if that wasn't enough, he kept fidgeting.

As of now, his knee was bouncing against my own. Percy's ADHD was hard to control, but he always managed. His ADHD only acted up when he was very nervous, didn't like the people around him, or he knew something awful would occur.

The food was remarkable, and Zeus and Hades seemed pleased. Granted, I didn't know they would have these many children, but the meal was sufficient and plentiful, it also worked out, because they didn't bring their wives and significant others.

Percy's gaze always went over to the kids that seemed close to his age. He acted as if he were scared of them, or they could do something terrible to him.

Seeing Hades and Zeus finish, glance over to each other, and stand, I quickly stood up as well, but not before kissing Percy's forehead. Making our way over to my office, through the halls I could hear laughter. It makes me smile, thinking Percy was making friends.

Although I may act cold, I have the best intentions. It also comes to my disadvantage that I have bipolar disorder, making my mood changes considerably worse than other people's. During my nastiest stages, I resort to hitting Percy. In these times, I get agitated easier, making me lose my temper.

It's always hard to vent my anger, even as a teen, I would take refuge in striking a punching bag.

Something said of my business' finances snaps me out of my dopey thoughts.

I vaguely registered Zeus asking about the stocks of my company's income. I have major OCD, so I had already prepared, but just for the show, I sent my secretary, Hyperion, a voice message of sending me the stock market's decrease and increase, for my firm, over the intercom.

Looking at Zeus and Hades' stocks, I realize that Hades is significantly wealthier than Zeus. However, Zeus has more acquaintances and has a manipulative personality, so he gets the job done better than most.

Zeus wore a satisfied expression, whereas Hades still looked emotionless and had a blank look on his face, looking at the commodities my company has to offer them.

Zeus motions for me to bring in the paperwork, making me press the button under my desk, as a signal to Hyperion for the letter of agreement to be brought into the office, for signing.

Three documents are brought in for our signatures so that every one of us has an original document copy.

After signing our documents are carefully placed in an envelope with my organization's seal.

Zeus and Hades talk in hushed whispers before notifying me of their leaving. Percy and I accompany them to the door and watch as they leave.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It's a few hours later that Percy comes into the bedroom. He doesn't say anything, barely even spares me a glance, making his way silently towards the walk-in closet.

Coming out he throws his clothes in the hamper for dirty clothes, still remaining silent. He walks closer to the bed when I notice that he has a slight limp, thinking it's because of his flat feet, I give it no mind. He slowly climbs on the bed and snuggles in closer to the blankets.

A little time past thirty-minutes, is when I hear soft snores, from the other side of the bed. I found it odd because he didn't wish me good night or kiss my cheek like he always does.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

I woke up to the sound of loud sobbing, it's a little muffled but still quite clear. Swiping a hand through my hair, I look towards Percy's side of the bed to find it empty.

Cursing under my breath, I go towards the living room to see half the decorations floating, some on the ground and a cyclone with Percy in it, furiously scrubbing and scratching his eyes.

It seemed that he was unaware of the mess he was making. Stopping time around us I walked forward and gently plucked Percy from the middle of his mini-disaster.

Putting fragile and weak things in their proper place I resumed time, placing Percy on my lap. He clutched my shirt, as if it were a lifeline, and let out heartbroken and gut-wrenching wails. As his sobs died down, he started breathing more heavily, like he was on the brink of sleep, but his conscious didn't approve of it.

He whispered, " I'm sorry, " and just like that he was asleep. His tensed body finally going lax.

I heaved a sigh and tenderly picked up his small frame, leading myself to the bedroom.

I softly laid him on the mattress, careful to not wake him up. Going back to the lounge I cautiously picked up the broken remains of the decoration pieces.

Considering it looked better than before I also went to rest.

_____________POV Switch_____________ 

**Percy’s POV:**

I didn't remember coming back to bed so, it was quite a surprise when I woke up in the bed, Kronos spooning me.

I hesitated to remove Kronos arms from my body, but decided against it because I needed to check if it was a dream or not.

Standing in the middle of a living that was once full of adornments, now almost completely barren of ornaments, I realized it wasn't a dream, it actually happened. That's when all the memories of last night's dreams came rushing to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~

_A small boy not even of six years, peeked his small head into the door of the room, from where he could hear the harsh yells of his family._

_He could hear his favorite older sister Kymopoleia fighting with her mother, saying, "He's a child mother, it's not his fault he shares our father, but he's not born from you. Do not punish him for something he isn't guilty of._

_"He's anything but a child, he's a demon spawn. He came to wreck my family apart. It is because of him and his stupid mother that my dear Poseidon is dead."_

_The little boy knew his stepmother was talking about him. He had long realized that he would never receive any love from his family, except for Kym. The thought of this made him shed a few tears. He shifted his footing so that he could bring little ease to the ache in his feet, the ache from the mornings roaming._

_What he didn't realize at the moment was that his eldest brother Triton had noticed him looking at his family argue. Triton swiftly made his way towards the door Percy peeked through. Too busy in trying to hear more, Percy didn't catch sight of the figure looming over him._

_It was when he could see nothing but a man's thighs clad in dark denim jeans that he realized someone had caught him looking._

_Triton's palm hit him square in the forehead making him lose balance and hit the floor, before Percy heard Triton sneer, "Stay there runt, nobody wants or likes you."_

~~~~~~~~~~Dream FlashBack End~~~~~~~~~~

The nightmare was triggered by yesterday's visit, and the push I had gotten from Luke, which made me fall and shed a few tears at the mocking laughs he got.

Sinking to my knees, I curled up on the floor and cradled my head in my arms and lap. That's how Kronos found me, crying.

He immediately sat down and scooped me up into his lap. Whispering reassuring words in my ear and peppering kisses, between words, on the side of my cheek.

When my crying was reduced to a few sniffles, Kronos tapped my hand, making me look up at him. His gaze was kind and loving, not anything like his usual harsh demeanor. He calmly asks, "Do you want to talk about it?" his face tilted so that his chin would be tucked in his neck.

Thinking I wouldn't be able to manage words without my voice cracking and me breaking down again, I looked down again and gave him a shy shake of the head.

"Should we go watch a movie, to take your mind of this?"

I gave a hesitant nod, liking the fact that Kronos wanted to go with me, and he wasn't sending me alone.

"Come let's change and go, maybe after the movie, we can go to Ralph Lauren for decor and probably some clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||
> 
> Hi!!  
> It's me Affaf, again.  
> How are you all??  
> I'm sorry for the late update, something came up. So, I tried the suggestion for the POV switch that Spidey2709 suggested. I don't know how I did, please tell me if you want more of Kronos' POV and if I was good at it.  
> Take care of yourself and stay safe.  
> Vote, comment, and follow.  
> Byeee!!


	5. The Tests

**3rd PERSON POV:**

~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

_A small child wandered aimlessly, in a mall, trying to find his stepmother and half brother, fruitlessly. His little feet hurt, they always hurt, whenever he would walk for long periods of time. He tried to tell someone, but they didn't understand him because of his lisp, and his slight stutter. He had tears running down his face._

_His stepmother had said that she would get him ice cream and that he should wait with Triton, his half brother, but when she had taken longer than usual, Triton went to check, leaving him alone. The child tried to catch up to Triton's already fading figure, but due to him being short, he eventually got lost in the crowd._

_He wasn't comfortable near throngs, it must be because of his family not taking him out much, or letting him meet other or new people. He just wanted to go back home and talk to his sister, Kymopoleia. She always made him feel safe._

_He was so engrossed in his thoughts, to not see the person he bumped into. The little boy fell onto his butt, resulting in a small 'owie' from him. He looked above to find a police officer staring down at him._

_**"Mwishter p-p-poliesh officer, do you kn-know where m-my housh i-i-is?"**_ , _he asked hopefully._

**_"I'm sorry, kid, I don't. Maybe, if you tell me your name and your parent's name, I can tell you. Do you remember them?"_ **

_**"My n-name's Pwercy 'ackson, daddy's name is Posh-Po- Posheidon 'ackson and mommy's name is Sally 'ackson. But mommy and daddy are dead. Pwercy lives with sh-step mommy."** _

_The police officer already knew who the kid was talking about, mainly because he met both couples and Poseidon, alone, on different occasions._

_**"Come, kid, let's get you home."** , the police sighed, knowing that Amphitrite would be mad, and reaching out a hand for Percy to take._

~~~~~~~~~~Dream Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a little more than a week when Percy started to get mood swings. He would snap or get enraged at every little off-hand comment.

He even fought Kronos, when he scolded Percy for getting detention on damaging school property when he threw a chair at the cheer captain, Kelli, which narrowly missed her. He would make sarcastic and mocking remarks when teachers or his bullies would chastise or call him out on things.

He had just woken up from the nightmare, feeling slight nausea going through him, he rushed over to the toilet and bent over the toilet seat, as to not vomit anywhere else. Feeling slightly better, he went back to the room to see the other side of the bed empty.

Stepping in the hallway, he saw dim light flooding out of Kronos' office. Making his way down there, he quietly opened the door, to witness Kronos wearing glasses, going through paperwork.

Percy stayed like that for a couple of minutes before moving forward, prompting Kronos to look up.

"Oh! You're still up," blurted Kronos.

"No, I just woke up. " It came out harsher than Percy imagined.

To cover it up, he asked, "Aren't you coming to bed?"

Kronos just exhaled, dragging a hand, down his face, he said, "No, I have a lot of work to do, I'll join you later if I have the time."

This pissed off Percy and before he could control himself his mouth betrayed him, by saying, "What is wrong with you? If you don't want me to be your boyfriend, you could have said so. You know what, I'm leaving, I'm done with you avoiding me." As soon as Percy said this, he turned on his heel and briskly walked towards the bedroom.

Heaving a sigh Kronos, hurriedly, jogged behind him. Upon entering the room, Kronos saw Percy taking clothes out of the cupboard and putting them in a suitcase.

Kronos spread his arms exasperated, before carefully and gently saying, "Baby, you know I didn't mean that. I'll tell you what you can take a sick day from school, that good? Please don't leave, you know I love you." By now Kronos had moved towards Percy as if to stop him from putting more clothes in the pile.

Percy threw Kronos a look, before collapsing into his outstretched arms and choking on a sob. Kronos surprised by the onslaught, stumbled back, momentarily.

Kronos deftly picked up Percy and carried him, to the bed, where he muttered soft reassurances to the boy, in his lap.

After a few minutes of rocking Percy back and forth, he finally fell asleep. Krono skilfully picked him up and laid him on the bed. The same thing had happened, a few nights ago. Previously he had gotten mad and slapped Percy, but that appeared to be in vain, and Percy hadn't talked to him the whole morning until Kronos apologized.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next morning, when Percy woke up he felt the sudden urge to puke, making him dart, towards the bathroom. Percy dry heaved for a couple of minutes prior to him feeling a hot acidic liquid go up to his throat and out of his mouth.

He stayed like that for some time up until he felt like doing it again. Retching for a few minutes, before he emptied it all out.

He felt a strange craving of Durian ice cream, he had eaten that on his vacation in Thailand. He had hated the taste of it before, why did he want to eat it now.

He stepped back into the room to get more sleep to behold Kronos finding a tie to match with his black suit. Kronos spied him through the mirror, then walked towards him, cupping his jaw Kronos pulled him into a passionate kiss, both tongues fighting for dominance, and eventually Kronos' won allowing him to roam his tongue around the warm cavern. Pulling back slightly Kronos mumbled, "Be good, " and placed a whisper of a kiss on his forehead, exiting the room and leaving for the day.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was around midday, that Percy started getting very bad stomach cramps. It was tolerable at first but the constant ache made him squirm, so he called Kronos to bring him some pills on his way back home.

Kronos was in the middle of signing useless papers for his school and different investments he made when he got Percy's call. Kronos already suspected Percy being pregnant, but when he heard Percy's reason for the pills, he could think of nothing, but pregnancy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A little while later, he had parked his car in the porch, it had taken longer due to him having to go to the pharmacy to get pregnancy tests for Percy. Kronos brought seven different pregnancy tests just to be sure they weren't wrong.

Percy was sitting in the living room, a hand slowly massaging his belly while watching Ariel, when Kronos came home. He clumsily got up and greeted Kronos with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Percy's eyes flitted to Kronos' hand and without thinking he snatched the pharmacy bag out of his hand. He grew disappointed upon seeing different pregnancy tests.

He looked up at Kronos and bitterly said, "I told you to get me pills to relieve my stomach ache, not pregnancy tests."

"Well you've been acting really weird the past weeks, I looked it up and all those are symptoms of pregnancy, " Kronos sputtered, after some time.

"I won't take the test, " Percy huffed, indignantly.

"Come on, please, for me."

"You can't force me."

"Just take them, please, " Kronos growing agitated at Percy's reluctance.

"No, " Percy said, turning his head.

"JUST TAKE THE GOD DAMNED TESTS, DANG IT, " Kronos all, but roared, slamming closed fists on the nearest solid object.

Fearing a beating, Percy said, "Okay, " through clenched teeth.

Excreting on all the tests, Percy exited the suffocating walls of the powder room, with a furious expression only to observe Kronos pacing around haphazardly.

Slowly, Percy's chaotic attitude and face morphed into an anxious one. He felt scared what if he was actually pregnant, nothing could stop Kronos from being the same controlling person he was, three years ago. No, it wasn't possible Kronos had promised he wouldn't do that again, thinking that he felt relief flood through him.

Around three minutes had passed when all the tests beeped. The first was negative, but Percy's eyes quickly flickered around the spread pregnancy tests they all were positive. He picked up one and slowly held it in front of Kronos awaiting eyes.

Kronos took the pregnancy tenderly and looked up to Percy a quiet question in his eyes. Percy nodded, with tears of happiness running down his face, Kronos' face lit up in a grin.

Percy hastily ran into Kronos' embrace, Percy's legs locking behind his back and his arms in Kronos' armpits, head resting on Kronos' firm chest, he basically looked like a koala clinging to a tree.

Throwing his head back Kronos bellowed with laughter, quickly looking down at Percy and peppering his face with kisses. Percy only giggled at Kronos', for once, childish antics.

"Wanna take this to bed?" whispered Kronos, huskily, conditioning Percy into a blush.

Kronos lugged Percy to their room, where they had hot, erotic, and carnal sex if anyone would have walked by their room they could've heard each lewd noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
> Hi!!  
> It's me Affaf, again.  
> How are you all??  
> I hope you like this because this was the longest and the most difficult chapter I've written, so far, at 1.7 K words. I don't know how it turned out, considering I wrote this all in one day. If you'll look at the media, in each chapter, you can see all the new characters in it, also, before anyone calls me out, I know that the police officer is a Steve Rogers AU, digital art by kayaczek on tumbler. The media is exclusive for Wattpad, and if anyone visits me there, they can probably see that.  
> Take care of yourself and stay safe.  
> Vote, comment, and follow.  
> Byeee!!


	6. A Baby Brother

**PERCY’S POV:**

Kronos had changed, a good change, this change had taken place ever since the news of my successful conception.

After taking the many pregnancy tests, Kronos had brought me from the pharmacy, Kronos had also called Doctor Apollo, the doctor had previously informed us of my fertility, who also confirmed the pregnancy.

Kronos had also assigned Grover as my fulltime bodyguard, Grover was to follow me everywhere, from school to home and anywhere in between. My bullies didn't take him seriously, probably because of his limp and occasional crutches, but I've seen him fight and boy, he's fast. He may walk slow, despite that you should see Grover run when he sees enchiladas.

Luke and the rest of the bullies have been keeping their distance, but it won't be for long.

My school days are comparatively better than before, firstly, because of Kronos getting me a hall pass for every class, secondly, if the lesson gets too tedious I imagine the life in my stomach, would it be a girl or a boy, thirdly I merely get hurt from my bullies. These things are the only upside in my school day.

When I come home from school, it's mostly to the sight of Kronos reading a book about how to deal with a pregnant lady or how to care for a newborn.

Kronos spends the whole day with me and my raging hormones, preferring to work at night. If we aren't cuddling or eating, Kronos and I look at baby clothing, accessories, and toys, even going as far as to preorder some of the items.

Kronos seems so happy about the baby, every night before I go to sleep, Kronos rests his head on my stomach, gently caressing it, before starting to talk to my stomach, his ideology being the baby can hear us.

Sometimes I find myself, unconsciously stroking my lower abdomen.

As of now, Kronos and I were cuddling while watching Ariel. Near the end of the movie, the bell rang, I go to check, only to see a tall boy, dressed in childish clothing.

The boy squealed and scrambled over to hug and pick me up. Surprised by the sudden invasion, I squawked before shouting out a panicked Kronos, over my shoulder.

Muffled thuds and footsteps were heard before a distressed and hysteric looking Kronos came out.

Kronos quickly pushed the guy, making him fall to the ground, with me on top of him. Using his shock to my advantage, I swiftly got up and stumbled over to Kronos, who was very close to beating the boy up.

The guy whimpered but asked, in a loud, but surprisingly soft voice, "You is big brother, Percy?"

"Uhh, yes, yes, my name is Percy. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Yayyy!! I am Tyson, Percy is Tyson's big brother."

This was very confusing, as far as I was concerned I was the youngest.

Sensing my incoherent state, Tyson further explained, "When daddy died, I lived with mommy. Then bad people came and took mommy away, saying I live with other mommy. Yesterday Tyson sawed your picture and asked new mommy who you was, mommy said you were Tyson's older brother. This paper says that Percy us Tyson's big brother, " he said, shoving a closed envelope in my hand.

"Why don't you come in Tyson, we'll see together if I'm your brother or not, hm?" Through my peripheral vision, I could see Kronos giving me a glare, but I paid him no mind, leading Tyson to the lounge.

Tyson kept rambling about how brother and Tyson would have fun and play, all through the hall.

"So, Tyson how did you find me?"

"Tyson's girlfriend Ella is very smart, she went through archives, " he said, nodding.

"Would you like something to eat, Tyson?"

"Tyson likes peanut butter."

"Kronos, could you please get us some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"Kronos grumbled a bit but nonetheless obeyed.

"Can you show me those papers that you were talking about, earlier?"

"Yeah, here. See Percy is my brother."

And weirdly enough, there was my name in the sibling's section, my eyes roamed over the papers and landed on the parent's block, where the father's name was Poseidon.

Even though he was a couple of months younger than me, I vowed silently to always protect him.

When Kronos came back with the sandwiches, I told him the happy news, on which he didn't seem that happy, but was still supportive.

Tyson sloppily ate his food, peanut butter and jelly getting all around his face and somehow his hair.

Getting my wallet, I headed out with Tyson, Kronos staying back because he apparently had a lot of work.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tyson didn't seem to get out much, so he enjoyed it. It was nearly dinner time when we went back, eating dinner I insisted for Tyson to stay.

On which he seemed reluctant, but he didn't want to disappoint me, so he stayed for the night. Showing him to a spare bedroom, I called it a night and also went to bed.

Although Tyson was a little weird, I still enjoyed my day with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
> Hi!!  
> It's me Affaf, again.  
> How are you??  
> Sorry for the really short chapter, I really had no clue of what to do in this one. Even though I have one of my favourite characters of all time, Tyson, I'm not really that happy with it, like writing it was so boring. I procrastinated a lot on this chapter, I kept delaying writing it for four days and when I started writing I couldn't write after the first paragraph, so I took two more days to brainstorm it. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it. In the Wattpad media, at the top, imagine Percy as one of those fan arts. I couldn't find a good, buff, and young Kronos, so visualize the man a lot more muscular and less like a scrawny teen.  
> Take care of yourself and stay safe.  
> Vote, comment, and follow.  
> Byeee!!


	7. The Forgotten Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
> Hi!!  
> It's me, Affaf, again.  
> How are you?  
> I've been trying to post this, since the 4th and it wouldn't post. I hope you enjoyed and please do not hesitate to tell me what you like, dislike or want to see. The girl/woman in the Wattpad media is what I presume, Rachel's mother would look like, I don't remember any reference to Rachel's mothers and fathers visual, in the book. I don't know what else to say in this Author's Note.  
> Take care of yourself and stay safe.  
> Vote, comment, and follow.  
> Byeee!!

**PERCY’S POV:**  
  
I was exhausted, being woken up by a feverish, furious, and wet Rachel, in the middle of the night, was not what I planned for a Friday night.

Rachel had run away from home because she and her parents argued about sending her to Clarion Academy, which is an only girl finishing school.

Rachel had been sent to her room after she threw a hairbrush, which narrowly missed her mom.

Still frantic, Rachel packed up some clothes and left, having little trustworthy friends, she came to our house.

While I nursed her fever, she told me the whole story, me being the emotional mess, cried rather than comforting her.

When her temperature went down a little, I gave her some food. Midway through her eating, I carefully explained her of me expecting, on which she screeched and started rambling on about how she would be the best aunt and spoil her niece or nephew.

I gave Rachel her usual room whenever she comes for sleepovers. Rachel promptly fell asleep, telling by the loud snores. I fell asleep as well, just in my bed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I went over to the kitchen, where I saw Rachel arguing with Kronos, with her hands on her hips.

On the stove, were slightly charred pancakes, that looked just about ready to start burning. Grabbing the pan off the stove, I quickly put it under cold, running tap water, getting rid of the gathering smoke.

Turning back, I see Kronos and Rachel looking at me, a little guilty. I sighed before calmly asking, "What was the problem?"

"Rachel started it, " Kronos stated like it was a matter of fact.

"Did not, dumbo, " Rachel said, her eyes wide and glaring at Kronos.

Rachel and Kronos have hated each other ever since Kronos threatened that I couldn't meet Rachel and she threw a blue hairbrush at his eye.

"I don't care, just, please stop, it's giving me a headache."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, come let's get you a paracetamol capsule, " Kronos quickly apologised and said, while plastering a nasty scowl, on his face, for Rachel to see.

After a little while, Rachel asked for forgiveness and proposed that we go shopping for baby clothes and shopping in general.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rachel and had a lot of fun whilst shopping. I saw so many cute things, for instance, I saw a lovely seal plushie, that I just had to buy. There were so many bodysuits, that would look adorable on any baby.

At home, the first thing I did was show Kronos all the stuff I bought for our future baby, he didn't seem very interested, but I knew he liked most of the things.

While Kronos worked, Rachel and I watched Brave. Merida, for me, kind of resembles Rachel's personality.

Around dinner time, when I went into the kitchen, there was barely anything lying in the pantry that I could cook. I could feel myself getting cranky, so I whined to Kronos about it, and he ordered take out from chipotle.

After having dinner, I started to clean the plates, just as Kronos came and hugged me from the back, while he kissed my neck, making me moan.

Right after I moaned, Rachel yelled, "You know, I'm in the next room, and I can hear you." At this Kronos barked out a laugh and I blush darker than Rachel's hair.

Rachel watched us come out of the kitchen and wiggled her eyebrows, suggestively, on which I hid my head in Kronos' shirt.

"You should get a boyfriend, then maybe you'll stop coming here."

I gaped at Kronos, before smacking his arm, and then trying to call down a proceeding Rachel, who was coming to thoroughly rough Kronos up, which isn't possible seeing the muscle and size difference.

Midway Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell limp, on the floor, a green most flowed out of her mouth. It wasn't a common occurrence, but I knew what was happening, Rachel sees visions, whether good or bad or from the past or future, almost like an oracle.

"Help me, lay her down on the couch. Kronos! Be quick."

As soon as we picked Rachel up, she started choking. If we didn't lay her down straight, she would have passed out. Once she was straight wafts of green mist came out of her mouth, extensively.

A little while after, she woke up from her previous state and looked around as if confused, "I can't remember, why can't I remember?" she whispered, lowly, barely audible.

"Remember what, " I questioned.

"My vision I can't remember it, it was very crucial, something about someone's safety."

Rachel looked very panicky, a style that didn't suit her. I grew immensely worried, staring at my best friend's condition.

"Why don't you check home, you can make sure everything's okay there as well."

"Yeah, yeah, you're probably right, I should check home, just to be sure."

Rachel hurried over to the kitchen, where the landline sat, dialling in her house's number, she waited. A minute or two later, she groaned, frustrated and mumbled, "Arghh... They're not picking up."

"Let's try your phone, maybe they're not at home, " I suggested.

"Okay, good idea."

Picking up her phone, Rachel went on emergency contacts and pressed in her dad's mobile number. She called, waiting for an answer when no one picked up, she rashly tugged at her curly hair, before moving on to her mom. A few rings later, and there was no response, from the other side.

"I think I should check home, can someone drive me there?"

"Yes, I'll call Grover, and if there's anything wrong, I'll be here for you."

Rachel looked up, teary-eyed, muffling a sob she hugged me. Muttering a small, "Thank you, " she started to gather her things.

"Come, let's get you home. Once you reach, I want you to call me immediately. Then when you find your parents call me again." Rachel nodded in response. 

One hug later, she left, and I headed inside. Kronos stood in the kitchen, holding a bottle of vodka. "Hey, I thought you promised not to drink, anymore."

"I don't, I'll, only, drink one."

I went closer, to him just to smell the stench of alcohol that made my stomach churn and nausea arise.

I hobbled over to the toilet, barely containing my barf. I gagged out the remnants of my lunch, belching profusely.

Wiping the spit and rinsing my mouth, I stepped towards Kronos who wore a concerned expression.

Caressing my stomach, I asked, "Kronos, how long after, will I have a baby bump?"

"So, you're telling me this here, " he said, patting my belly, " isn't a bump."

A whine of 'Kronos' left my mouth, which was followed by, "I'm serious."

Kronos chuckled, it was refreshing, honestly, to see his mood change into a teasing, playful one from his usual sour attitude.

Kronos came forward and embraced me. We stayed like that until the landline rang. I ran to pick, guessing it'd be Rachel, responding to the call, I heard Rachel's relieved voice, saying, _"Hello!"_

"Hello, Rach is everything fine?"

_"Yeah, they're okay and safe. Mom and Dad went out and didn't take their phones along with them."_

Hearing this, soothed the burning question in my mind. "Well, that's fantastic, it seems you're a little busy right now, " I said judging, by the overlap of different voices.

"Bye, take care, and tell your parents I said hi."

_"Bye, Percy, you take care as well, "_ was the answer I got before she hung up.

I looked over at Kronos, who seemed to have heard the entire conversation, I approached him and laid my head on his chest. Kronos cupped my bottom and asked, "Do you want to do it today?"

"No, I'm too tired." Kronos nodded and with that both, Kronos and I retired to our bedroom to sleep.


	8. The Misdoing

** PERCY'S POV **

Going to school, in a new week, I felt odd the air seemed very peaceful, a little too quiet to appreciate, it was like the calm before the storm.

The students appeared to be minding their own business when any other time they're sticking their nose in matters that do not concern them. Passing through the hall, I once saw Annabeth, but she didn't even spare me a look.

The teachers, they stayed the same, giving lots of homework and assignments. 

My day went surprisingly well, no name-calling, no throwing punches, from the students. The teachers, however, didn't abide by this, Mrs Dodds made erase all my yesterday's homework, and Mr Tantalus publicly called me out for eating in class. Just because he can't eat within school premises doesn't mean that he can stop other people from eating. 

Walking out of the school building, I focused on Rachel's vision, it still wasn't finished, and her quirk is never wrong, I guess I'll have to see everything unfold, maybe it isn't even going to happen now, probably it was years ago, or it may come years later. 

Too lost in my thoughts, I didn't realise that the parking lot was empty, except for one car alongside three heavy bikes. 

The car's windows were tinted black, so I couldn't see who exactly was in the car. The car door, suddenly, opened and out stepped Luke Castellan, he seemed to mutter things under his breath, most probably curses, seeing as nothing decent comes out his mouth. Following Luke's lead Calypso and Leo also trudged out. 

They made swift strides towards me, I only paid attention to them, not noticing the other people to my back and sides. 

Someone grabbed arms, and another person held my head in a headlock. They were too quick for me to comprehend, so the only thing that came to mind was to struggle. 

As I wriggled, I didn't realise that my head had, somehow, made its way to the offender's nose, making their nose break on effect. 

They staggered back, and I swerved my body narrowly to see Piper severely clasping her nose, to stop the blood flow. 

Piper cursed. Something flashed in her eyes, she looked straight at me, and before I could comprehend it, she uppercut me, hard. By the time the black spots left my eyes, she had already prepared another punch, aiming at my stomach.

I went rigid, to my prior lax body, I had felt immense panic. It was only a matter of seconds before I felt a barricade of punches and kicks all over my body, mainly on my belly. 

It was only a while later that the harsh treatment stopped, but for me, it felt nothing less than an eternity. Still, lost in my thoughts, I was, pushed into the boot of a car. 

I tried to control my panicked breathing while checking for any sign of blood on my pants or underwear. 

Relief flooded my brain when I couldn't feel any wet patch. The car came to a sudden stop, the hood opened, and the boot's good opened. Light engulfed the space and Annabeth blindfolded and cuffed both my legs and arms, with no give to them, for any movement. 

With no warning, I was, carried on someone's shoulder, they took brisk strides, trying to catch up to the already fading footsteps. 

The person carrying me came to an unexpected stop and pushed me off his back, making me fall on my back. 

A hand reached and tore through the blindfold, blinding me for a while. A couple of difficult blinks later, I somewhat adjusted to the harsh lighting in the warehouse, judging by the wooden floors and ceiling. 

** 3rd PERSON POV: **

Thalia stepped forward, tying Percy to a chair, that had gone unnoticed by him, up until now. She went a little further back, assessing the knots on the rope. Quick as she was, Thalia had taken something out of her pocket. It glinted under the lighting if it weren't for that Percy would never have seen it. 

Slipping it on, she flexed her fingers, till now Percy seemed oblivious to the fact that it wasn't a ring, and could potentially hurt a lot.

The realisation only settled when the brass knuckles had made contact with his cheekbone, whipping his already tilted head to the side. 

Percy looked up dazed right when another punch came, followed by another, then a third. He had lost count, and it didn't seem like Thalia was going to stop, but when she did, it was because her 'Death to Barbie' shirt had blood dotted on it. While Percy stayed silent on the first, it was hard to say that for the rest. If it weren't for Thalias continuous hits, he would have screamed his throat hoarse.

Breathing heavily, Thalia motioned Percy towards the group, " Go at him... Teach him a lesson."

With that, she stepped back still panting. Calypso who had gotten closer to the chair quickly undid the knots on the rope, which made Percy sag, seeing as he was not in the stable state of mind.

Calypso glanced back at the other, Leo, catching his girlfriend's discomfort at what to do, said, "Push him to the side and take the chair away." 

As Calypso did that, the others huddled overhead Percy's bruised body. Thalia having just recovered also joined them. "So..., " Frank nervously began, "Are we just gonna leave him here or roughen him up even more?" 

Frank always felt like what they did to Percy was a little much, and he didn't deserve it, but for the sake of his friends, he didn't say much. 

Discreetly, Hazel elbowed her boyfriend on his side. 

"Oh, my Gods, Frank- eyy, I didn't know you had it in you, I'm proud, " Leo said, wiping a fake tear from his eye, right before Annabeth smacked the back of his head, making him wince. 

"Come on, let's knock you out, for good, " Luke murmured, standing up from his crouch.

He flicked his index and middle finger towards Percy, a signal for the rest to approach. 

Jason carefully kicked Percy's lifeless body, so he was flipped over at an odd angle. Jason and the rest cringed seeing the bruising, on his face, Thalia wore a proud smirk on her face like the marring was prideful, in some way.

It was Annabeth, who kicked his back first, the rest followed right after. Later when they had their fun, the group left, leaving Percy who coughed up blood.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^Line Break^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was raining when Percy reached home. He got home drenched, expecting Kronos to take care of him. 

Staggering into the living room, he found bottles of whiskey and vodka littered on the floor. He looked towards the kitchen where Kronos sat on a chair, with his back to Percy. 

"K-Kronos, " Percy called out, nervously, stepping towards him.

Kronos corrected his slouched posture and looked back, with a menacing smile adorning his face. "You-hic-'re hic back, " he drawled, hiccuping, before giggling. 

Red flashed, in Kronos' eyes, he couldn't stop himself when he said, "Where -hic- were you?... -hic- No, stop d-hic-on't answer that -hic-, I'll tell you -hic- exactly where you -hic- were, you were who-hic-ring around, with that -hic- Connor kid, am I right? You spent the whole afternoon -hic- with him, acting like a -hic- slut, he probably paid you -hic- as well, and you, you enjoyed -hic- every second might as well have had a gang bang -hic- with those friends of -hic- his." 

"Kronos no, no you've got it all wrong, you know Luke... " Percy blubbered, about what happened, sobbing. 

All the while, he walked closer to the intoxicated Kronos, who was burning with rage. His hands clenched the half-empty bottle of whiskey, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP... SHUT UP, STOP GODDAMN LYING TO ME." 

He flung the bottle aimlessly, landing on Percy's left shoulder. The force of the bottle made him lose him his balance and fall against the kitchen cabinets. 

Percy looked up in shock, not expecting something like this to happen. "Kronos wh-what are you d-doing, " he sputtered. 

Being held in a chokehold, he was dragged by his throat to the hallway, by which the front door met the living room. Slammed onto the wide, full-body mirror, it cracked under the impact of the force of the hit. 

Percy struggled, he reached his hands and tried slapping Kronos, to get him out of his trance. He collapsed as Kronos let go, curling into a ball, crying. Before he knew it, he was picked up and hurled across the hallway, near the L-shaped sofa, with the wall in between the gallery and lounge. 

It came to no ones surprise, that he was seeing black spots in his eyes, and had caught a severe migraine. With the pain of his injuries, blurred vision, and headache, it wasn't all that shocking that he blacked out. 

Kronos in the same state as before, drunk and angry, also passed out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was a little past noon when Kronos came to consciousness. He stood up and looked around, trying to remember last night, in the far corner he could see black hair. 

His head pounded and within a second he could remember, everything that happened last night. With a horrified shriek, he sank to his knees, praying that what happened wasn't like that and it was just a nightmare. With hastes, still, on his knees, he crawled to Percy, checking over and under for any bleeding, scooping him up, Kronos took Percy to a spare room near. 

Dialling his assistant, Atlas, Kronos instructed him to call Dr Apollo, for a check-up. 

"Why, Kronos, bro are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Percy isn't." 

"He's still around. I thought you'd get bored of him." 

"Don't you ever say that again, and call the doctor, goddamnit." 

Without waiting for any further questions, he hung up.

In under thirty minutes, both Apollo and Atlas were at the door, letting themselves in, knowing it was an emergency. 

Apollo made quick work assessing Percy's injuries, mindful of any area that had any heavy bruises. He threw a harsh glare towards Kronos, through the mirror, on the side table, saying, " What have  you done to him? His whole spinal cord is injured, the tail bone seemed broken, but I can't say much, and what is up with those horrible bruises on his face."

Kronos felt awful he looked down guiltily, realising his mistake, he felt anxious waiting for the ultrasound. 

Still wallowing in his sorrows, Dr Apollo brought him out of his thoughts, "Percy's womb is healthy to have survived all that, and still not have lost the baby. The fetus was still too small to get any injury, so consider yourself lucky."

Leon's frightened up at that, hope dormant in him, he silently promised himself to beg for Percy's forgiveness. 

"Be sure to call me to the house or come to my clinic, for the ultrasound at the beginning of the third month." 

"Percy will be there." 

And with that Kronos, escorted Apollo and Atlas out, he going back to the guest room, cuddling up next to Percy, knowing how much the younger loved to cuddle. 

His last thoughts revolved around Percy waking up tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
> Hi!!  
> It's me, Affaf, again.  
> How are you??   
> I can not stress the word sorry, enough times to like truly express how ashamed I am of myself for not updating, so I'm only going to say it once I am so sorry for not updating in 4 and a half months. These past few months have been hard and, to be honest, kind of stressful for me.   
> First, my schools reopened, and we had not studied sh*t in our online classes, and frankly my school wasn't even following the proper protocols. Moving on, the local government hadn't even gotten air of any of this, but whatever so, turns out my brother is a carrier, and next thing we know is that we all have corona. Thank God, we all made it out fine. After this, I had been feeling very down.   
> Anyway, time passes, my mood continues like this. Christmas goes by so so quickly, that, I had no time to even look at my phone. Initially, I wanted this out by Christmas Eve, then it was New Year's, and I delayed it till then. A while later, I realise, that, if I don't update, I'll just be indirectly discontinuing because of me losing motivation. And so, here is this masterpiece, it was fun to write, and I enjoyed it. Also, it is by far the longest chapter at 2.2 k words. I did not acknowledge the fact that we have 1.56 k reads on this. 1.56 k reads oh God that is so crazy, for all the people who voted and read my fanfic, thank you, it makes me super happy, and I love you all. Again, so sorry, I will try to get an upload schedule, sooner or later.   
> A few things I wanted to mention before leaving is that Percy is a transgender male, and he is very fertile, unlike most people who get them a month later, he receives them after 18 days. Another thing is that he and Kronos have been dating since he was 13 and Kronos was 19. I know the large age gap and its kind of weird and gross, but I wanted that.   
> Take care of yourself and stay safe.   
> Vote, comment, and follow.   
> Byeee!!


	9. The Misdoing’s Aftermath

** PERCY'S POV:  **

I could feel someone spooning me, their breath on my neck as they cuddled their head closer on to my back. I still couldn't remember what was happening, trying to rack my brain, I heard a mumble of, "Percy, are you awake, yet?"

Hearing Kronos voice brought back the day before yesterday's memories. I looked down to my stomach, with a small voice, I said, "My baby... My baby, " gradually my voice rose higher until I was hysterical, "My BABY, MY BABY... What have you done to  my baby? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" 

With that, I pushed Kronos off the bed, within seconds, Kronos sat up looking alert, whipping his head around, for any source of danger. 

He looked towards me and seemingly relaxed, "Percy, it's okay, you're fine, nothing happened. Dr Apollo said you were doing fairly well." 

Kronos had made his way around the bed to my side. He went in for a hug, too upset I once again stood up and tried to push him away, but this time black spots clouded my vision, and I nearly fell, before that could happen Kronos had already caught both my arms. 

Just the touch of him, on my arms, felt revolting, I wanted to move away from him, get away from the killer of my unborn child. It went past my realization that I had been wailing since I felt him touch me again, alongside this Kronos hugged me forcefully. 

I tried to hit him, scratch him, just anything to get far away, Kronos just held me closer whispering murmurings of assurance and apologies, rocking me back and forth.

I did whatever I could to harm him as he did me. However, Kronos was having none of it and held me closer. Another squeeze and my ribs would crack, Kronos had me in a vice-like grip, resembling a python, encasing its next victim.

_ Thwack _

Too occupied in thrashing, I had not taken note of the fact that my foot had somehow reached up to Kronos' forehead, and hit him. 

He stumbled back, hit the corner of the dressing table, and fell, with me in his grasp. I took no time to shoot towards the door and out in the living room, heading towards the kitchen to grab a knife. 

"Oww, Fuc- Percy get back here, Percy!" followed by a string of curses and stumbling. 

A knife in my hand, I went back, cornering Kronos against the wall, the tip of the knife pressing into his upper shoulder, right next to the armpit. 

Kronos looked down at me shocked, Luke I couldn't believe that I could do something parallel to what I'm doing now. "Per- wh-what are you doing..." Kronos asked, trailing off, leaving it off as more of a sentence than a question. 

I looked at him blankly, digging the knife deeper into his shoulder blade.

His face contorted into a frown, he opened his mouth wide as if to shout, then gone, the frown disappeared, the gaping mouth was like it never existed. 

I looked up to him, seeing panic morph his face. Blinded by rage and grief, I did not hesitate to push the knife into Kronos' shoulder bone, further, being mindful of the heart, I placed it on the armpit. 

His mouth formed an 'O', at the next jab, it seemed that the knife had finally damaged the body part.

_ The bell rang.  _

Knife still lodged into Kronos’ armpit I turned towards the door, no thought ran through me when I inserted two inches of the silverware into Kronos' underarm. His mouth opened in silent horror, as to what I had done. 

Loud shouts came from the hallway, their yells of Kronos' name, giant shadows loomed on the corridor, Hyperion and Oceanus stepped into the light. 

Startled, I pulled out the nestled knife, Oceanus looked downright murderous, the water bodies in the room started churning, through my peripheral vision I could see, a water bottle explode. Hyperion's had his hands twitching and the lights, and lamps in the room fluctuated and flickered. 

A two feet big water fist grabbed me from the back, the knife falling to the floor, the first threw me back towards the opposite wall. I landed with an 'oomph'.

Without me holding him up, Kronos fell, eyes still wide and not blinking, but making rapid movements. Hyperion suddenly increased the intensity of the light, rendering it too difficult to see. 

I closed my eyes, trying to think of the largest water stream, finding one I started to gather all the water available. The room had gone quiet, except for small choking sounds. A something hit me, as I opened my eyes to see Oceanus all red like his blood was trying to escape his body.

Seeing him like that made me lose concentration, and just like that Oceanus went back to normal, his face was horror-stricken, he looked at me terrified.

Not knowing what happened, I looked down at the small discarded object, that was flung at me, to make me see what I was doing.

One of the lights in the room fused, two seconds before its glass lamp broke, another light followed, the same for the lamp. The same happened for all the lights and their lamps.

With the lights out, the wires were exposed, but I paid them no mind, looking at Oceanus and Hyperion. I squinted as I saw Oceanus and Hyperion, look towards each other and make a hardly subtle nod. 

My knees twitched with all the activities of the day. I felt a zap on both my legs and suddenly they were pulled out from underneath me, making me go down on both knees. My arms flew up as if I were Superman, I chuckled on the inside, but as fast as the wires on my legs came, my arms went behind my back, like I was wearing handcuffs to go jail.

I guess throwing your arms up in the air, makes it easier to be tied. 

Looking up again I saw that Oceanus and Kronos weren't in the room anymore, Hyperion had his arms extended in front of him, his eyes shut close, forming crow feet, from the sheer amount of concentration. Slowly he opened his eyes and backed out from the room to the hallways, leaving me kneeling in the corner, with my hands tied to my back.

It wasn't until 15 minutes later that I felt the wires lose their tension. I untangled my arms from the cords and stood up, heading towards the main entrance door. 

Looking around, I took in my surroundings, feeling empty and hollow, the fact of Kronos not being here finally settling. So far, I had given little to no thought of Kronos' brothers taking him away. With the acceptance of the reality, that I was currently living in. I broke down in the center of the parlor where I had sat down, by the front door, too exhausted. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Line Break^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

** KRONOS’ POV: **

I groaned as I woke up and looked around, trying to figure out where I was. Without moving my neck I observed the room, it was dark the little amount of light coming was from under the door. 

From under the crevice, I could make out two silhouettes heading this way, and less than two seconds later, Oceanus and Hyperion were in the room. The room instantly heated, it felt warm, the type you could lost in and never come back, the room held an air of freshness, like the ocean breeze, different from Percy’s aura. 

Ocean's looked awful, his hair unkempt, ocean blue eyes, misty, with large eye bags underneath. Hyperion looked much better with his red-ish, auburn hair, slicked back into a ponytail, bright eyes still shining under the low lighting. 

Hyperion opened his mouth, probably to say something stupid because his eyes had that mischievous gleam, but before he could say anything, Oceanus said, "So... I see you're still with Percy.” 

"Yeah, obviously, why else would he be in my house, " I said, getting defensive about my relationship with Percy. 

"He’s dangerous, could potentially hurt you, more than this, break up with him if you must.” 

Oceanus said it so indifferently, it made me mad. I mean, how could he say that Percy was pregnant with  _ my _ child, upon  _ my _ wishes. 

"He was unstable." 

"What do mean he was unstable, next time he injures you to death, what are you going to say?!, ” his voice rose towards the end. 

"There won't be a next time." 

"You say that, but you don't know. You remember what mom did, right? Even if you were the youngest you still have to remember what mom did, it's scarred in all of our memories."

He was testing my patience now, I had put up with his constant bothering and it was getting to my head. So, I went with a calmer reply, "Percy is not like mom, he's different. She was always a temperamental woman, it stuck with her after being a victim as well.” 

"Who’s to say Percy isn't the same. Look I'm your eldest sibling it's my job to look after you." 

"Percy isn't like that, he's kinder, softer, and he loves me." 

"People can easily be manipulated, and mom had her irritable moments, but any other time she was the same as you described Percy."

That did it, without another second of thought I roared, "PERCY THOUGHT HE HAD A FUCKING MISCARRIAGE, THAT MESSED HIS MIND, THAT WAS ONE OF HIS MOOD SWINGS."

Breathing heavily, I relaxed my tense body, my chest still heaving up and down. Oceanus looked taken aback, his eyes wide, mouth holding an O shape, his eyes holding a question that couldn't be asked. 

He opened his mouth, "You know he can blood bend, I have been trying for a decade and I can't, if he can do that with little to no experience in using his quirk, imagine how powerful he’ll be once his whole power is unlocked."

He scratched the back of his head, eyes downcast, " Anyway, the doctor’s gonna be here in a little while, just hang in there, Hyperion will help you if something happens, So, I'm going to leave you two to talk," between all this he couldn't maintain an eye contact, eyes either on the floor or the edge of the bed. 

Oceanus awkwardly strode over to the door with one last look over his shoulder, he left, leaving the room with a fresh scent to it. 

Hyperion looked over at him and said, "So tell me more about what you've been up to, talk to any of our other siblings lately?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

** 3rd PERSON POV:  **

It had been a little over two days since Kronos had left his own house. Still recovering from the wound, he had some progress. Kronos could now stretch his arm, without being overwhelmed by pain. 

His stay was hospitable, to say the least, Oceanus had apologized and expressed his guilt through his actions. Hyperion had left, two hours short of the present.

It was mid-afternoon when he received a phone call, ignoring Oceanus’ pondering eyes, Kronos ran to the door, grabbing a random key and he was out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
> Hi!!  
> It's me, Affaf, again.  
> How are you??  
> So... This was quite eventful, eh? Anyway, who do you think called Kronos?? Now, this was supposed to go up last week but, I have a valid reason, you know how Wattpad has these revision histories, and if you want to see your old draft or a draft you haven't saved, you just click one with the closest time to when you wrote, yeah, and so sometimes I don't save my draft cause I don't have time. I did that, closed the app without a second thought, and like an hour or two later I came to write more to see that there was no chapter, leave aside the revision history, and this was the day I was supposed to post the chapter, and this may seem like a lie but it's not. I also had to rewrite the whole thing from Kronos’ POV, the rest I had saved in my notes.  
> Take care of yourself and stay safe.  
> Vote, comment, and follow.  
> Byeee!!

**Author's Note:**

> ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
> Hi!!  
> I'm Affaf.  
> Do you want more or is it ok as a one-shot? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and follow my accounts on Wattpad, affaf11 and rachtheoracle I am currently writing a TOG (throne of glass) fanfic as a continuation on the plot in EOS (empire of storms) on affaf11.  
> This is cross posted on rachtheoracle, my Wattpad account. If I decide to continue this, the chapter will first be posted on the Wattpad account.  
> I hope you like this and want more chapters of this one-shot.  
> Kudos, comment and follow.  
> Byeee!!


End file.
